The book of smutty sins
by Tobster-Chan
Summary: Warning! This book will have cursing, bondage, hitting, kinks, and everything related to sexual themes! If you are 17 and under do not read this! I'm serious, I don't want to get sued just because some 10-year started reading this and then told his/her parents about this. Alright now run along little ones, go draw or watch TV or something... Any 17 people still here?


\\\Let's start with the sweet cinnamon roll, shall we?/

Today was just a regular day at the skeleton bros house, you were chilling on the couch as Sans; the small but older skeleton; told ya that he was gonna come back since he needed to go to work.

The two gave you goodbyes and then you watched TV by yourself for the past couple of hours till something nearly broke down the front door. You turned your head to see the hyperactive skeleton slamming the door behind him while shaking some snow off him "hello (Y/N!)" he shouted cheerfully "hey Papyrus" you waved to him. Papyrus sat next to you "s-so uh...what are you watching?" He strangely questioned almost timidly but maybe it was cause he knew how most people disliked his yelling behavior. You replied, telling him you were watching the MTT channel.

There was only three channels in the whole underground anyways. Mettaton's show, Napsatblook's all music channel, and the news.

Papyrus clapped his gloved hands excitedly "I love this show!" and who wouldn't? The creator of the show had glorious black locks, such spunk, and who could forgot those sexy legs of his? Your eyes shifted to glance at the skeleton next to you and something was...different about him.

Instead of wearing his normal 'battle body' today Papyrus had on some heavy winter clothing "hey Pap, what's with the get up?" his head \\\or skull?/ turned to face you as a small tint of what seemed to be blush, dusted his cheekbones. He held his heavy jacket tighter against his frame "human we live in a snow filled town, i-it's normal for one to dress in this manner" he had a point but he was inside now "but Pap it's not cold in here so why not take that off?" his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull "this is n-no need human! Now if you excuse me I will be c-chilling out in my room!" and with that being said he zoomed upstairs and slammed the door behind him.

"Well he's been acting strange" you thought to yourself as you quietly went up the stairs and gently pressed an ear against the wood door. All you could hear was Papyrus's worried mumbles along with some heavy panting. Unable to hold in your curiosity any longer, you knocked on his door receiving a dead silence before the sound of shifting was heard and then a small 'click' sound. After entering his room, you noticed Papyrus hiding under his covers of his red racecar bed "h-hello (Y/N)..." he squeaked out "is something the matter Papyrus?" you asked him genuinely concerned about your skeleton friend "o-of course I'm fine! Since when has the great Papyrus ever been not fine?" who was he kidding? There was something obviously wrong with him "Papyrus, I feel like you aren't telling me the truth" he let out a sigh "I'm sorry (Y/N)...I just feel hot..." you couldn't help but laugh "then get out from under the covers then" he looked away "I don't think I should..." "come on Papyrus what's the worst that can happen?" He asked if you promise you wouldn't be upset if he got out from bed, you told him you pinky promised as you waited to see what was bothering him so much.

He slowly got out from the covers to reveal that he was shirtless and somehow sweating heavily. An orange glow faintly showed through his shorts, then it hit you. Papyrus was hiding his...erection from you "u-uh Paps how long has your friend been there?" You questioned him, he laughed nervously "w-when I saw you sleeping peacefully on our couch this morning it sorta...s-showed up. I thought maybe a walk around Snowdin would make it go away but I just feel m-more hot" you told him if he liked you could help him with his little problem.

His blush darken "a-are you sure human? I don't want to trouble you with my predicament..." you sat on his bed and reassured him that you were glad to help.

Papyrus sat next to you as the glow brighten, you told him to take off his shorts and after hesitating they came off, releasing his not so little friend.

You told him to stop you in case you were hurting him, he nodded trusting that you would never want to hurt him. Your fingertips lightly brushed against his shaft, sending shivers down Papyrus's spine. You rubbed his tip slowly with your index finger as he painted heavily from your touch "m-more..." he mumbled and you did as told, holding his member in your palm you gently started to pump him as he writhe in pleasure from under you.

God did he looked so cute all flustered like this. Panting, moaning, begging for more.

You would be lying saying that this didn't turned you on. He moaned your name "(Y-Y/N) please...give me more..I n-need it" you never thought of the great Papyrus begging for anything in his entire life but today he was and he was hungry for your touch.

"Alright Papy~" you purred as you licked your lips, getting a bit excited yourself.

For girls:

You lightly pushed him down and climbed on top of him, he looked at you in confusion "h-human..why did you s-stop?" You giggled as you pulled up your skirt, showing your (F/C) panties "don't worry Papy I'm gonna make you feel real good" moving the fabric aside you slide his ecto-cock inside your tight walls, good thing his shaft emitted a goo like slime or else it would have hurt a ton. Papyrus let out a yelp, from the warmth and wetness "Papyrus I'm sorry did I-!" Before you could finished the skeleton grabbed your hips and started roughly thrusting into you.

You weren't sure if this was his first time or not by how well he was fucking your brains out but oh how'd you love the feeling. A bite on your left breast made you gasp, you looked down to see Papyrus, sweating and blushing profusely as he licked and bit at you breast, you moaned loudly as you feel yourself about to go over the edge and by the inhumane speed Paps was going at you assumed he was as well.

Papyrus sped up even more if it was even possible "P-pap I'm...ah! Gonna..." his lustful growls muted your warning as you both were about to climax. "PAPYRUS~!" "(Y-Y/N)~!" you practically screamed each others's names as you came hard on his ghost dick and his hot ectoplasm shot inside you filling you up to the brim, some leaked out from how much he cummed inside you.

For boys \\\I know there are some guys out there who wanna bone the skeleton, you know who you are~/:

You lightly pushed him down, making him look at you confused "human what are you-" Papyrus twitched as you took his cock in your mouth and started to bob your head up and down. The skeleton fidgeted in pleasure, his tounge hanging out as he gasped for air. You licked his tip teasing him a bit "(Y/N) p-please..." you knew what he wanted but asked him "uh Pap, not to be a downer b-but how am I gonna?" His eye sockets widen "O-oh right! L-let me just..." he closed his eyes to concentrate and suddenly he formed what looked like a human's rear end \\\hehe yep I know about this little trick too~/ "w-will this work?" He looked away embarrassed "this is perfect~" you told him as you slid inside him, shuttering from how tight he made the phantom body part.

You slowly start to thrust until your little skeleton cutie begged to go faster and of course there was no way you could say no to him. Your thrusts increase speed as you gripped his shaft and started to rub it roughly sending twice the amount of pleasure to the submissive skeleton "(Y-Y/N) yes..! Y-you're doing such a..aahh..! G-good job~" the bed started to creak from how rough you were pounding him. Papyrus let out adorable moaning shrieks as his breathing quicken meaning he must be getting close. You squeeze his cock's head tightly making him yelp "don't cum yet~" you purred as you kept slamming into him. Papyrus nodded his head and shivered under you as if he had to pee really badly "(Y-Y/N) please...I c-can't hold it... l-let me-" his own moan interrupted his sentence, aw he's asking if he can cum already how adorable~

After a few more thrusts you could can feel your limit getting closer, you finally released Papyrus's cock and you both cummed together, yelling each other's name in the process.

You slumped over feeling pleased but tired while Papyrus on the other hand was still sweating and panting like a dog. He called your name so you could look at him "I-I'm sorry if your tired...b-but I still f-feel hot" you two blushed knowing at this day would be far from over.

To told Papyrus that he could keep using your body as relief till his heat died down

And...

You may or may not have regretted telling him that after the fifth or 6th climax.

But hey today was a great day! Let's just hope Sans doesn't find out about it...

\\\I'm not sure how to write these porn stories or limes or whatever the hell people call this so hope you enjoyed you filthy sinners~/


End file.
